Just An Angel In Blue Jeans
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Castiel had spent years, centuries, even millennia being an angel of the Lord and not once had he thought about what it would mean to no longer have his wings and be just another man. Destiel. One shot. Complete.


**Okay, so I have to preface this with saying that I used to be the first in line to argue about Destiel. It was not my thing and though I still fully believe it will never be canon I can't deny that between the pictures, videos, and stories it is fun to play around with. Will I ever write another Destiel piece? Lord only knows.**

 **This was written especially for my good friend, Halohunter89, for her birthday. So, I hope you enjoy buttercup and have a** **very, VERY happy birthday!**

 **Also, Halohunter89, has just posted her first SPN one shot and what better present than reviews? Leave her some love :)**

Just An Angel In Blue Jeans

Castiel had spent years, centuries, even millennia being an angel of the Lord and not once had he thought about what it would mean to no longer have his wings and be just another man. Then he got the orders to rescue a man named Dean Winchester. Everything he had been programmed to do he had rebelled against. He had been sent on missions before to guard a human for whatever reason. He never questioned it, never went beyond the call of duty, and had always been considered loyal to those in his garrison. He had broken every rule known to him when it came to Dean and he tried something new; free will.

Castiel had convinced himself a while ago that it no longer mattered what Heaven wanted. He no longer visited the heaven of an autistic man on a sunny, Tuesday afternoon or sat in the park to observe human interaction. He was a part of it all now. He found out that he loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and hated tofu. It was more than annoying at first to get used to having to eat, and drink, and eliminate multiple times a day but he was beginning to accept it. If he smiled it was because he was truly happy and not just something he thought was appropriate for the conversation. Cutting his hand hurt, the pain different than when an angel's wings were broken.

The only thing that would never get easier for him would be to see Dean come back from a hunt hurt and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Sam had turned in hours ago and at first Castiel had hovered in Dean's doorway but eventually he sat in a chair beside his bed. Dean's chest rose and fell with every breath, his features more relaxed than Cas had seen them in a long time, but other than that he didn't move. There was a large gash on the side of his head that Sam had bandaged earlier and a few bruises that disappeared under the collar of his shirt.

Castiel ached to reach out, place two fingers on Dean's head, and heal every single one of his injuries. How was he supposed to sit by and not do anything? There had been so many times he had touched Dean without thinking twice about it. He had healed him, saved him, comforted him- but now? Now, he couldn't move a single muscle. Dean wasn't an angel, he had never had the weight of wings on his back, but he had fought for his friend. He had fought for Cas.

Emotions were still a fairly new concept for Castiel but there was no denying the way he felt when Dean was next to him. There was a swell in his chest and ache in his heart. His hands got clammy and he couldn't think straight. And then there was the time he had gotten more than he bargained for.

 _The bunker was impressive to say the least but Castiel got easily turned around when Sam had sent him to find some old files he needed. The hallways all looked the same and instead of taking a right like he was supposed to he went left. The further he went he thought he heard someone singing. He paused for a moment, glancing around. "Dean?"_

 _There was no answer but he knew he had heard someone. He started walking again forgetting all about the files Sam needed, this time curiosity pushing him forward. He came across a row of lockers with a bench bolted to the floor in front of them. It wasn't until he turned the corner that he realized he had stumbled upon the shower room. It shouldn't have been such a big deal but he heard Dean belting out Metallica as if no one else was around because he was unaware of his audience._

 _Through the shower curtain he could just make out the silhouette of Dean's toned body and found himself straining against his pants. Castiel wasn't completely naïve, he knew that he was physically attracted to Dean he just didn't understand why or more importantly what to do about it. Had he been a bolder man he would have walked fully into the shower room and claimed what was his. He would have allowed the water to soak through his clothes so that Dean had to peel it from his body. He was still new to this being human thing though and as soon as the shower cut off he ducked out of the room._

Even thinking back to that night all those weeks ago had Castiel shifting in his seat. He knew he shouldn't have watched Dean like he did but he was mesmerized. He was nothing but curious wanting to know what if felt like to be with someone. Dean had taken him to a strip club while he was still an angel and while the company wasn't horrible he couldn't understand the woman's need to be with a man because of her issues with her father. Dean had laughed at him at the time and although he still didn't know what he did that was so wrong, hearing Dean's laughter was the best thing in the world.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Dean with his insecurities but he wasn't sure how exactly to bring it up into casual conversation. The man lying in front of him had been with how many women? Hundreds? And Cas was sure he had never been with a man before yet he still wondered what it would be like. If he was still an angel he would have wrapped Dean in his wings, protecting him from the world as they explored each other. Each touch would send fire through his veins, each pass of his lips the room would spin, and each thrust would have the world turning on its axis.

That was if he was still an angel though. Now he was just a regular human being that was wearing another man's meat suit. Dean stirred on the bed and Cas sat up straighter for a moment expecting him to wake but he just let out a long breath. He knew he should leave. What was he going to say if Dean woke up and saw him sitting there? It certainly wasn't the first time he had watched over Dean as he slept but that was back when he could keep himself hidden in the shadows, back when he could visit him in his dreams where no one else could see them. Cas yawned and slouched down in the chair, refusing to leave until he knew Dean was truly going to be okay.

Dean woke from his sleep but fought against it for as long as he could until his eyes blinked a few times accepting the light that was shining brightly above his bed. He winced, remembering the gas on his face and the many bruises his torso held. A nice hot shower would feel excellent right now but he wasn't sure he had the strength to get out of bed at the moment. And right now there was no reason to. He was sure both Sam and Cas had both fallen asleep hours ago and wouldn't be up until the sun came up.

He thought about going back to sleep but as he shifted on the bed his eye caught a figure. Sitting up quicker than his body could handle he let out a groan when he realized it was Cas. He wanted to say that he was surprised by his friend's presence but in all honesty he knew he would be there. Dean wasn't as oblivious as Castiel thought. He saw him looking, noticed the lingering touches, and smiles he had just for the eldest Winchester.

It was all welcomed though. Dean assumed Cas was just trying to figure out what it meant to be human. At least at first, but then Dean would catch the strain in his friend's pants, he'd see the lust in his eyes, and although he tried to ignore it with his infamous Winchester charm, Cas was something different.

Had he been any other man on the street Dean wouldn't have looked twice. He had an eye for women; blonde, brunette, redhead, it didn't matter. He considered himself a god when it came to pleasing women and they often agreed with him as they were screaming his name, further boosting his ever growing ego. But Cas? Christ, he had never, _ever_ , thought of a man in that way before. He could just about hear his father's disapproving tone in his head.

But this wasn't just any other man. This wasn't even just any other hunter. This was Castiel. The angel that rescued him from hell when no one else could, the angel that fought next to him instead of against him, and the _only_ man that had ever caught his eye. It wasn't attraction exactly but more of an appreciation, an underlying need to thank him and show him how much he meant to the eldest Winchester.

It was all new territory for Dean and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to explore it. The ones he cared about usually ended up dead because of him and he wasn't about to let that happen to Cas, too. He admitted he had taken him for granted for years and now that he was human he did miss the angel part of him. It was a quick fix when they were in a bind but beyond that it was still the same naïve Castiel that he had always known.

He hadn't realized he had been staring at Cas until those angelic blue eyes stared back at him. He shifted on the bed, quickly adverting his gaze. "How long you been sitting there?"

"Uh," Cas stuttered as he sat up straighter in the chair. "Not long. I'm sorry, I should-"

"It's fine, you can stay," Dean cut him off before he could leave though Dean himself had no idea why the words came out of his mouth. Castiel seemed just as stunned as the eldest Winchester and just blinked in response. Trying to think quickly on his feet Dean scooted over, motioning to the room he made on the bed. "Can't sleep in the chair all night if you're going to stay."

Cas stood a little too fast, knocking the chair over in his haste. Getting flustered he picked the chair up and set it right before sitting on the very edge of the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment as his back was to Dean before laying back and staring at the ceiling. Maybe if he didn't look over it wouldn't be so awkward.

"Feels nice, right?" Dean asked and Castiel chewed his bottom lip as his mind raced with images that had him blushing at the thought. "It's memory foam. It'll remember you."

"Oh."

Castiel lain so still he wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore. He was terrified to move in case he touched something he shouldn't. Was he supposed to be under the covers? Was he supposed to be having conversation? What did this all mean? The questions flew through his mind so fast that he wasn't done worrying about the previous one before a new one popped up. It was now or never, he thought as he ever so slowly turned his head to the side to check on Dean only to find the hunter fast asleep, a small smile playing on his lips.

It might not have been the wild night Castiel had imagined time and time again but it was more than he had ever asked for. Even more so that Dean appeared to like that he was there. He was just an angel in blue jeans but this was a step in the right direction, and come hell or high water his heart would never belong to anyone else.


End file.
